


【天加】学业繁忙，告辞！

by Asakawa_H



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakawa_H/pseuds/Asakawa_H





	【天加】学业繁忙，告辞！

01  
倒计时三、二、一。

02  
一秒不多一秒不少。  
加贺美前天晚上睡前设下的闹钟准时响起来，是一首音色有些失真的钢琴曲，简单的旋律尚且算是轻快讨喜，但被闹钟吵醒的人显然不会这么想。  
他猛地把被子往上拉，用手臂夹紧耳朵，但也不能阻止音符叮叮咚咚地围着他的脑袋跳踢踏舞。三十秒后加贺美终于愤怒地掀开被子，举白旗投降，野兽般瞪圆的双目漫无焦距地寻找声源，而后视线终于聚焦在枕边的手机上。他纠结了一秒是否把目标物扔出去后，晃了晃脑袋，还是顶着一头乱糟糟的头发用力摁掉了闹钟。

03  
选在这么个晴朗的周末早晨补课的老师都是魔鬼，都是十恶不赦的大魔鬼。  
加贺美讨厌高等数学这门课，所以在教授宣布这周出差时，他几乎是双手双脚举起欢呼。但紧接而来的是周末补课的消息，于是加贺美内心关于“大学从不补课”“大学很轻松”此类的印象彻底崩塌。  
要知道在升学考试前一个月，他是靠着天道不断给他这么洗脑才撑过来的，现在倒好，加贺美想打他都没地儿撒气。  
虽然天道就在同一座城市的另一端，地铁线直达，但目前为止加贺美还没去找过他，显然天道自大狂就更不会自降身份主动来找他了。  
“加贺美，谢天谢地，接下来我终于可以不用见到你了。”  
天道总司，他加贺美新的青梅竹马，啊说错了，是发小，开学前拉着一行李箱的东西，在车站入口等检票时矜持地站成一尊希腊雕塑，然后回头对有那么点依依不舍甚至要抹泪的加贺美笑靥如花道。这么伤人的话居然出自那张标志过分的脸的主人，真不知道周围有多少小姑娘色迷心窍瞎了眼了。  
加贺美不知把这自行车把手幻想成天道的哪个部位了，被他捏得死紧，车胎随着心不在焉的主人东拐西弯，筐内随手扔进去的课本一颠一簸。好在这样的周末清晨人不多，道路够宽敞也不会突然跑出来一个找撞的倒霉鬼——  
砰！  
……不知道天道的奶奶有没有说过，不要随便给自己立flag。  
加贺美终于回过神来，一时间愣在那里。他倒是没受什么伤，但面前这个被撞进旁边草坪的倒霉蛋，此时此刻单腿曲着坐在地上，怀里的书掉了一地。他捂着右手腕，半长的卷发掩着他忍痛的表情，却一声不吭。加贺美后知后觉应该去扶起对方，慌慌张张撒开车把任由自行车往一边倒去，筐内的东西稀里哗啦滚落出来。而那人对着跑过来的加贺美举起无碍的那只手，示意他别过来，加贺美一个急刹车，站在原地不知所措地揪着衣角。  
“对、对不起——”  
加贺美迅速且用力给了对方一个超过九十度的鞠躬，就差把脸深深埋进了肚子里。他觉得自己一定惹恼了对方。以往粗心大意的他也经常搞砸诸如此类的突发事故，万幸的是同行的天道人帅嘴甜，永远能化险为夷。加贺美愁眉苦脸地想着若是自己能有天道一半会说话，也不至于现在连句道歉的话都磕磕巴巴被人打断，只能等着劈头盖脸一顿骂了。可余光只看见那个人踉跄着站了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，而白皙的手腕被蹭得一片触目惊心的红。  
见此加贺美更心虚了，还没等他先开口说些什么，那人反倒轻描淡写地来了句。  
“真是一如既往的笨蛋加贺美式欢迎啊。”  
这个即使摔了个狗啃泥都要爬起来展开双臂大喊世界在我脚下的语气？  
弯着腰的加贺美悄悄一抬眼皮，只瞥见这位穿着黑裤白衬衫的男生弧线完美的下巴，有那么一点点过于红艳的唇色……  
“你还要偷看我多久？”疑似天道的人用手往加贺美背上拍了一下，“还是你要这么弯着一辈子？”  
加贺美几乎是立刻跳了起来：“真的是你！？”  
“不要用这种见到鬼的语气说话，加贺美。”天道还在努力把衣服上的杂草扫掉，洁癖如他眉头皱得老高，“还是你见到我太激动了？”  
“你今天怎么来我们学校了？你……”加贺美欲言又止。他想着今天双休，天道没课，去哪儿都是自由。但就这么恰好出现在了他面前，是不是可以期待一下是特意过来看他的？  
“学校今天和你们有个专业交流会，怎么，你都不关注这些的吗？”天道倒是回答得很自然，顿了一下，似笑非笑接着往下说，“你在想我是特意来看你的？”  
“谁这么想过了！”加贺美喊得再大声也掩盖不了他的面红耳赤，“讨人厌的自大狂！”  
天道看着加贺美努力装得满不在乎，实则眼底满满的失望，也不戳破，暗笑着想这家伙还是一如既往地不会隐藏感情。  
可加贺美不就是这样才有趣吗？  
“总之我还有课，我先走了！”周围已经有好奇的视线了，加贺美急匆匆地捡起地上的书，随便扫了眼就塞了几本还给天道，然后连个多余的眼神都没停留在天道身上。天道有点诧异，拿着书看着加贺美扶起自行车，脚都放在踏板上，真准备走了，才喊了一句：“加贺美……”  
“干嘛？我急着上课呢！”

04  
急着上课的加贺美撑着下巴发呆，连书也没打开过。  
倒也不能怪他，从来分秒必争的高数教授十分钟了都还没来，周围的同学叽叽喳喳，话题早就从“教授今天怎么了”到“游戏出新副本”了。舍友就坐在旁边，见加贺美魂不守舍的，甚至调侃起他最早出门最晚到是不是半路和女孩子告白被拒绝了，加贺美回了一句不太文明的笑骂。  
就在坐得后排的一些人甚至都准备开溜的时候，教室前面传来一阵刻意压低的尖叫和讨论声，加贺美有气无力一抬眼，彻底愣了。  
“大家早上好，不好意思路上发生了点意外现在才到。我是隔壁xx大学金融系的学生天道总司，因为你们的教授临时有事，所以拜托了我来给你们代一堂课。”  
那是天道，径直走向讲台的天道。他把书放到讲台上，而后环视整个教室，有惊艳也有质疑的眼神，于是露出一个腼腆又迷人的微笑：“和在座的各位同学一样，我只是个大一新生，水平有限。不过我所学的进度恰好快那么一点，既然教授拜托了我，那应该是默认了我有这个能力。如果没什么疑问的话，我们就开始上课了。”  
加贺美半句也没听进去，舍友用手肘狠命戳他也没反应，他直愣愣看着天道转身拿起粉笔在黑板上写字，一如既往地极具个人特色的工整有力。但，是不是哪里不太对……  
这家伙到底是怎么做到大一跨校代课的！这科学吗！  
不管怎样，课还是要上的。加贺美用笔有气无力地拨拉头发，蔫蔫地翻开课本，但空白处密密麻麻的笔记却让他有点措手不及。这不是他的书，可能是刚刚一着急，把两人的课本给拿混了。  
他精神一震，还没来得及多看两眼天道学霸的笔记，一双修长骨节分明的手刷一下给抽走了。加贺美抬头，不知何时天道走到他的身边来，连带着整个班级的视线也跟着过来了。加贺美有些窘迫，暗气他怎么跟只猫似的连个脚步声都听不见，幸好自己没在做什么奇怪的事云云，天道却只是头也不低的把课本换了回来，腰挺得倍儿直，仿佛低头看一眼加贺美就会世界末日。  
“你们认识？”天道走后，舍友头凑过来小声问道。  
“……不认识。”  
加贺美把草稿纸上天道的名字戳得稀烂。

05  
加贺美能撑到了下课铃声响实属不易。  
无数跟着天道学习的前车之鉴告诉他，如果他敢走神，或者睡觉，那个堪比天蝎座的天秤座魔鬼绝对不会给他好果子吃，更别说趁他不注意逃课了。  
所以他就老老实实盯着天道……写的板书看。天道是个右撇子，但此时却用左手拿粉笔。他的右手缠着一圈圈白色的绷带，活动有些不自然，用脚趾头想也知道是谁的过错。迟到的这十几分钟，天道是去校医院临时做了下处理吧……  
这家伙用左手写字也还不赖嘛。加贺美甚至不知道天道何时学会的这项技能，有些愧疚地小声嘟囔。  
虽然若有似无的，但加贺美敢用自己的贞操发誓，全程天道都特别关注着他。  
下课后眼看着天道即将被一群“好学的”女孩子们团团围住——绝对是问联系方式的超过问问题的——加贺美胡乱把东西塞进包里就想从后门溜走，心里由衷感谢她们。谁知身后传来了天道“对不起自己还有事”的推辞，以及一连串不舍的叹息声。  
“天道君……你还会来代课吗？”一名女生临走前暗送秋波。  
而天道只是笑笑，不置可否：“如果有这个荣幸的话。”  
加贺美背对着他直翻白眼。拜托了拜托了这种事不要再来第二次了。  
仿佛听到了加贺美的心声，就在班里的人都要走光，加贺美也即将踩着人群的末尾出去时，天道轻飘飘来了句。  
“那个，加贺美同学，你留下来一下。”

06  
“我接下来还有课。”  
加贺美一脸真诚。  
“你别以为我不知道你今天本来就没课。”  
“那……我得去图书馆自习。”  
天道不说话，就用“你唬得过别人唬得了我吗”的眼神看着他。  
“好吧好吧，有什么事？”加贺美有些不自在地抓了抓头发。之前碍于众人的探究眼神，加贺美不得不一步分成三步挪到讲台前，天道就站在高一些的位置俯视他。现在教室里就他们两个人，态度也就放得开些了。  
天道冲他晃了晃受伤的右手：“你没有什么表示吗？”  
加贺美一时语塞，眼睛看向窗外天色暗沉，心思不由自主飘向“似乎马上就要下雨了我去食堂吃还是叫个外卖好”：“对……对不起？”  
“一句对不起就完了？”天道笑得像只有所图的老狐狸，奸诈中却意有所指的样子。可加贺美满脑子午餐吃什么，想了半天干巴巴地来了句：“……我请你去菊园餐厅吃饭？我们学校最好吃的食堂了。”  
天道没说话，这代表着他不是很满意这个答案。他突然凑过来，近距离打量加贺美的脸，而加贺美被他吓得往后仰，一手抓着讲台边以免自己摔了，另一手摸摸自己脸上是不是多长了什么奇怪的东西。  
没有，除了熬夜多了几颗痘。  
“你干什么？”加贺美换了个思路，谨慎地开口，“如果是想让我夸你长得好看的话，也不用凑那么近让我观察吧。”  
“你十八岁了吧？”天道突然没头没脑地冒出这么一句。  
加贺美满心疑惑，根本不知道天道这是要玩哪一出：“你不是上个月刚过了十八岁生日吗？我还比你大几个月呢。”  
“哟，原来你还记得我生日？”天道退回去，挑眉环胸，嘲讽的眼神里还有一丝不易察觉的愤懑，“可惜了，给你留的那块生日蛋糕过期丢掉了，明年你可要早点到。”  
加贺美缩了缩脖子，这点潜台词他还是听得出来的。他不是没想过去找天道，毕竟从认识开始开始他俩就没错过对方的生日，也没有少任何一份礼物——有一回加贺美甚至把一本小黄书藏在礼物里送给了天道，等着看天道打开后满脸通红的样子，然后放肆地嘲笑他。谁知天道抬头古怪地看了他一眼，居然和往常一样还说了句谢谢。  
而他对天道送的礼物记忆最深的，是天道给他写的一首很简单的曲子。天道在生日那天用钢琴亲自弹奏给他，被他偷偷录了下来。  
但这次不同，天道有史以来和他分处不同的学校，大概有了新的朋友，不缺他一个，更别提邀请他过去了。生日当天加贺美都没收到来自天道的任何消息，深夜对着桌子发呆了半天，把包装好的礼物塞进了抽屉最深处。  
“你又没邀请我。”加贺美想起来就气，但还是装作满不在乎的样子嘟囔道，“再说了谁稀罕你那块蛋糕？”  
“没邀请你不会自己来吗？而且，那个硬要破窗而入我房间抢蛋糕吃的笨蛋是谁？”  
“那都十几年前的事情了！”加贺美大声反驳道，随手攥紧了手边的东西用来泄愤。天道吃痛一声，他反应过来才发现自己一时激动扯着天道的手腕了。他讪讪松开手，对天道露出一个讨好的笑容。天道眯起那双黑曜石般的眼睛，纤长浓密的睫毛也掩盖不了那下面的危险光芒。  
以加贺美对天道十几年的不完全了解，他觉得自己不被狠狠地宰一顿是不能消灾了。加贺美在内心给自己画了个十字，然后准备妥协接受天道所有无理取闹的条件。  
果不其然，天道慢条斯理道：“我允许你现在给我补一个成年礼物，也顺便弥补一下你害我受伤的事情。”  
咦，这倒挺简单的。加贺美试探性道：“这好办……在我宿舍里，我现在回去给你拿？”  
“不，就此时此地。”  
“我在这边哪里给你变一个礼物出来！”加贺美总算觉得天道还是那个喜欢刁难他的少年了，欣慰之余也颇为头疼，“我手上这本高等数学送给你要不要！”  
“不要。”  
意料之中的答案。  
“我想要你。”

07  
意料之外的语句。  
加贺美甚至没有时间考虑这句话是什么意思，是字面上的意思？还是有歧义的那种意思？不不不，这两种不该是同一种意思吗？不对、天道这家伙在干什么？！  
远处的云层传来了一连串沉闷的雷声，在外游荡的人更少了。  
一个多月不见，似乎天道又长高了一点。当整个人被天道搂住的时候，加贺美浑浑噩噩地这么想。明明他俩是差不多高的，甚至天道还更瘦一点，此刻他却像娇滴滴的小女生被完全笼罩在他的阴影下——也可能是此刻天道浑身散发出来的气势过于，过于暧昧了……  
加贺美实在不愿意这么想，但无奈天道那只放在他腰上的手太不老实，他能感觉到自己的衬衫下摆被掀起，在天道的手试图摸进去的时候，加贺美吓得汗毛倒竖，鸡皮疙瘩因为天道指尖拂过的温度起了一身。  
“喂、你——你干什么！？”  
天道置若罔闻，加贺美的微弱挣扎在他看来简直就是欲拒还迎的最好诠释。他把加贺美逼到了讲台边，讲台的高度正好在加贺美腰的位置，他甚至贴心地用手护了一下。  
“如你所见，我在拆礼物。”天道着手在解开加贺美皮带时，靠近他的耳边轻声说。  
加贺美惊恐无比，甚至忘记了挣扎。  
随后天道湿热的舌尖扫过他的耳垂，加贺美感觉自己像是被一股微弱的电流窜遍全身，有些站不稳。  
“天……天道？喂天道！天道总司告诉我你不是认真的！”加贺美开始急了，声音有些颤抖，眼神不住往外看。到这份上他还装傻那就真的太傻了，而太傻的人会被吃干抹净拔屌无情。天上已经飘起淅沥小雨，这栋教学楼又比较偏僻，连个路人都见不着，可他还是梗着脖子喊道，“天道你再不住手我就喊人啦——”  
“我当然是认真的，”天道挑眉，一边解他的扣子一边说，“你喊吧，喊破喉咙都没人会来救你的。”  
……这是什么活不过三秒的恶役发言？那一瞬间加贺美彻底放弃思考了，看傻子一般看着天道，天道停了下来，耸肩道：“开个玩笑。”  
“这时候你开什么玩笑唔——”  
天道用最简单粗暴的方式堵住了他的后半句话——一个真的不能算温柔的吻——加贺美想可能是因为他两手都忙着剥光他，只剩下嘴还闲着。  
但也不至于这么狠吧。加贺美眼泪汪汪地心疼自己的一口大白牙，揪着天道的衣服在他后背狠狠掐了一把。  
说到底天道也只是个理论阶段的新手而已，对于“接吻时不小心磕到牙怎么办在线等很急”这种问题也束手无策。加贺美还在手脚并用地试图把天道从他身上扯下来，但都这份上了，友谊的小船肯定是翻了，也只能继续走一步看一步了。  
天道换着角度努力撬开加贺美的嘴，加贺美就是咬紧了牙关，抿紧了嘴唇，打定主意要跟他对着干。他们额头相抵，鼻尖来回磨蹭着，急促炽热的呼吸混在一起不分彼此，然而天道总司无比挫败地觉得他们更像在打架而不是意料之中某种更深层次的温存。直到他把手探入加贺美半解的长裤内，隔着一层薄薄的布料触碰他的分身，发现那处早已滚烫半勃。天道诧异地稍用力用手指刮蹭下，他怀里的加贺美几乎是颤抖着从齿缝中泄出一声甜腻的呻吟，却又随即压抑回去。  
“加贺美你……”天道离开他的唇，似笑非笑道，“你这不是有反应吗？我可还没做什么呢。”  
“闭嘴！”加贺美通红着脸推开天道，恶狠狠地用手背把嘴角的唾液擦去，扯了扯衣服勉强把露出来的皮肤遮住，“天道总司，你今天发什么疯？我把你当朋友，你居然想上我？你看清楚了，我可不是那些追你的胸大腰细萌妹子！”  
天道就站在一人远处叉着手，锐利的眼神仿佛要把加贺美的心由里到外剥开：“你只是把我当朋友？”  
“我……当然！我们做了这么多年朋友了不是吗！”  
天道眯了眼，狭长上挑的眼尾似乎也染了一抹红色，加贺美几乎是强撑着对他挑衅地扬起下巴，如果忽略他衣冠不整，皮带扣都快掉下来了，倒还像那么回事。  
“三年级的时候，你就开始偷偷替我拒收女孩子的情书，不止一次。”  
天道掰着指头轻描淡写道，加贺美心里咯哒一下。  
“初一的时候，你对一个要对我告白的女生谎称我已经有了地下女友，但她很容易吃醋，拜托她不要到处乱传。”  
加贺美瞪圆了双眼。这家伙怎么知道的？  
“高中的时候这个理由已经搪塞不过去了，你用我其实是gay这个理由又拒绝过好几个女生，同样拜托她们要保密，‘不要伤害了天道，他其实内心很敏感’，你是这么说的吧？”  
加贺美的脸已经绷不住了。都说了要保密，天道到底是怎么知道的？？？女人果然都是大猪蹄子！！  
“是的，拜你所赐，我高三一整年没有收到任何女孩子的情书和告白，反而收到了不少男生的暗示。”天道看似微笑着说，“我还无意中发现女生中流传的BL同人文，有不少就是以我为主角，有在上的也有在下的。”  
“天……天道你听我说——”  
“你想知道我最热门的配对是谁吗？”天道打断了他，自顾自地往下说。然而加贺美不想听，他迫切想跳过这个话题，他还想多活几年——  
“我知道，是我。”  
加贺美思考了一分钟，才发现这句话是从自己嘴里下意识溜出来的。他迅速捂住了嘴，同时看向天道。  
“你果然看过不少嘛。”天道低低笑着，“那你应该知道我们接下来该怎么做吧？”  
我不是我没有我真的什么都不知道。  
“……那你想怎么做？”  
加贺美说完又捂住了嘴。天啊他怎么能说出这种暗示意味极强的话！？  
他看到天道笑了，笑得绝对不算纯良，眉眼弯弯藏满了奇奇怪怪的想法，就像是小时候的他总会这样，无辜一笑，然后把所有恶作剧推到加贺美身上让他背锅。从小他就觉得天道是个披着天使皮的小魔鬼，果然直觉是对的。  
“你说得对，我也许就是个gay，也可能不是，但这都没关系。”  
天道又凑了过来，这次加贺美没躲开。  
“既然我们都成年了……做什么都算合法。”  
他把一只手搭在加贺美腰上。加贺美咽了口口水。  
“你也没反抗，我这也不算……强奸……”  
天道说这话的时候其实心里有点虚，但见加贺美也没有反驳，松了口气。他慢慢俯下身，加贺美有些僵硬地也学着环上他的腰，不敢多触碰，只是虚抱着，闭着眼睛，算是默许了天道的下一步动作。  
他们之间搂搂抱抱倒不算少见，毕竟是从小一起长大的朋友。但随着年纪的增长，加贺美不可避免地对天道产生了异样的感觉，到后面就尽量避免了和天道的肢体接触。  
——他太好看了，少年期还没长开的时候像个姑娘，真的不能怪我。  
但后来呢？后来他越发棱角分明地俊俏起来了，加贺美发现自己不但没有减淡内心那股奇妙的想法，反而越来越强烈了。  
他确实是喜欢上天道了。  
他幻想过，和天道友情之上的举动，但也只是幻想，幻想怎么会成真呢？  
身边有那么多优秀的女生的天道，怎么也会喜欢上他呢？  
想到这儿他偷偷睁开了一只眼睛，猝不及防地看见天道那精致的脸放大到连毛孔都清晰可见的程度，又密又长的眼睫毛扫得他有些发痒，有些燥热。  
“加贺美……你不会反悔的吧？”天道的声音太近了，近到能从那变声期磁性的声音中听出一点点害怕。但是天道是谁呢？他从来不会怕任何事情。  
那是因为天道也喜欢他，所以才会害怕吗？  
加贺美没有回答，他主动凑上去，吻住了天道。

08  
接下来的事情就顺理成章了。  
他们生涩毫无技巧地啃着对方的嘴唇，舌尖先是试探着触碰，而后便难舍难分地搅在一起。加贺美揪着天道的领子，透明的唾液顺着加贺美嘴角滴到衣服上，渗开了一个深色的印子。  
天道粗暴地扯开自己最上面的那颗让他感觉呼吸不畅的扣子，膝盖抵进加贺美的两腿之间，有意无意磨蹭他的前端，那儿隔着布料都能感觉到火热的欲望。受了刺激的加贺美放开了他，直视天道的眼睛粗重地喘息着。  
“天……天道别……别闹了！”  
“怎么，你不想要吗？”  
加贺美一滞，随即恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“天道，你这是在玩火！”  
天道几乎笑出声来：“你上哪儿学的这么奇怪的话？”  
还没等他说完，难以抑制的呻吟声从他的口中发出。天道有些难以置信地微微瞪大眼睛，加贺美竟然解开了他的皮带，探入他的裤子内，毫无阻碍地抓住了他的分身。他看向加贺美，而加贺美挑衅地冲他一笑，仰头重新吻上了天道，抓着天道分身的手也没闲着，前后快速撸动了几下。天道的嘴被堵住，也只能发出不知是抗议还是舒服的哼哼声，报复性地把加贺美的衬衣扣子全解开来，用手揉搓他胸前的突起。  
毕竟不是在什么隐秘的地方，天道相当克制地只解开了加贺美的衬衣扣子，而没有整件给脱下来。  
加贺美的手法算不上多熟练，但这番刺激下，天道还是很快就射了出来。加贺美松开手，看着满手白浊，说出了他今天最不该说的一句话。  
“没想到天道你射得这么快——”  
而后几乎是暴风骤雨般，加贺美被他背对着压在讲台上。他吃痛一声，还没来得及抱怨，天道在背后咬牙切齿道：“我就让你看看我到底够不够持久。”  
“喂、喂天道？”加贺美慌了，如被海浪拍打上岸的鱼一般垂死挣扎，然而这丝毫不能阻止半分天道褪下他的裤子的举动。他感觉到自己的屁股凉嗖嗖的，对此他毫无安全感。果不其然，天道重重地拍了拍他的臀瓣：“腿分开点，加贺美。”  
“等一下、等一下啊！”加贺美扭头惊叫道，“为什么我要做下面那个——”  
“因为我是纯1，而你就是活该被我上，闭嘴吧！”  
加贺美又羞又恼，拒绝听从天道的指示，扭动着身体要从天道的魔爪下逃出来。然而这一切终究是无用功，天道强硬地用手掰开他比大腿白一度的臀部，在加贺美一声带着哭腔的呻吟中，食指毫不留情地探入他最隐秘的地方。  
“混、混蛋……”饶是加贺美皮糙肉厚，没经过任何润滑措施的他还是几乎疼哭了，断断续续地说，“太……太疼了……天道你快把手指拿出来啊……”  
“待会儿就不疼了。”天道毫无诚意地说。但看到加贺美眼泪汪汪地看着他，咬着下唇委屈巴巴的样子，他还是气消了一半，叹了口气，实话实说道：“我没带润滑液……”  
“那你还打算上我！“加贺美彻底生气了，“天道你……啊——”  
天道抽出了手指，加贺美还没松口气，却又几乎是随即感觉到被重新塞入异物的不适，他又差点叫出声，不过倒是比上次好了点。  
“我沾了点我的精液。”天道在背后咬着他的耳朵，手指缓慢地抽动，“现在感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
加贺美的衬衣半褪，而他顺着加贺美的脖颈、锁骨、肩膀，背部一路亲吻啃咬下来，同时把手指渐渐从一根加到三根，抽插的速度越来越快，手指也越来越深。加贺美无意识地夹紧双腿，发出难以抑制的呻吟声。  
但这完全不够，加贺美只觉得身体里愈发空虚。  
加贺美不知如何形容这种感觉。在那一阵被撕裂般的疼痛过去后，他的身体随着天道手指的抽插一阵酥麻，前端很诚实地完全勃起，涨得难受。加贺美想用手自己疏解一下，却被喘着的天道制止了。  
“别，先别碰它。”  
天道的声音低沉得可怕，像是压抑了浓重的欲望。加贺美转过来，蒙了一层水雾的眼睛像是小鹿，茫然地看着天道，不明白他为什么要阻止。  
“等一下……等一下就好。”天道把手指缓慢抽出来，空虚的穴口微微抽搐，有一些透明的肠液也顺着流了下来。加贺美有些不清醒，不明白为什么天道要停止。直到他的穴口被一根炽热的东西抵住，他才明白天道要做什么。  
“别、天道——”那玩意儿可比手指粗多了，加贺美刚刚才亲手感受过，他完全不确定自己能否容纳得下这种东西。  
但一切都已经晚了。  
加贺美没能阻止天道，他几乎是在天道进入他的一瞬间就哑着嗓子叫出来，而这只是个开端而已。随着天道的分身一寸寸挺进，加贺美连叫也叫不出来，几乎把手边的课本捏成一团。他像一只垂死的天鹅向后仰着脖子，青色的血管看起来脆弱得仿佛一咬即断。天道深吸一口气，扶着加贺美的肩膀，在完全进入的一瞬间长长地喘了口气。  
加贺美的背部完全绷紧了，他还在适应和忍受这种被完全填满的感觉。他们都是初次，没什么经验，别说前戏做足了没，天道连润滑液和安全套都没用上，疼得加贺美发誓再给天道上他就跟天道姓。  
但事到如今，除了期待天道能像学习其他东西一样，无师自通技术超群以外，他加贺美，作为下面那一个倒霉蛋，还能做什么？  
天道深呼吸了下，扶着加贺美缓缓抽动一下，加贺美咬着下唇哼哼，没有阻止他，但他的表情显然说不上多舒服。  
“天道你技术太差了……”加贺美还是忍不住小声抱怨。  
天道阴沉着脸，但他又不能反驳什么。他尝试着舔舐着加贺美的耳垂——作为敏感带之一，加贺美很快被分散了注意力，开始逐渐适应下面不自然的肿胀感。他侧过脸来，天道也极为默契地对那两瓣红艳的嘴唇吻了上去，同时下面也尝试缓慢地抽插。  
加贺美起先差点咬到天道的舌头——因为太疼了，过了段时间天道见加贺美紧紧皱在一起的眉头逐渐舒展开，也加快了抽插的节奏。加贺美小声呻吟着，而在天道不断尝试角度的某一刻，他感觉了触电般的快感，他不敢相信那样甜腻高亢的嗓音是出自自己。  
而天道及时捂住了他的嘴：“加贺美，别喊得太大声了，小心有人。”  
“……你不是说不会有人吗！”  
“谁知道呢。”天道无所谓道，同时恶意地往那一点用力一顶，看着加贺美想喊却又不敢发出声音，生理性泪水溢满了眼眶，心情大好，“现在该你让我舒服了，加贺美。”  
“什、什么——啊……天道……别……你慢点……”  
他一手把加贺美的手压在讲台上，十指相扣，另一手挑逗着他胸前的突起。他性器抽插的节奏因为加贺美不适感的消失而肆无忌惮，他身下的加贺美断断续续地呜咽着，近乎极限地弓着脊背。他裸露的皮肤呈现一种诱人的粉色，斑驳的吻痕密密麻麻遍布其上。  
加贺美的欲望肿胀得近乎疼痛，在后穴疯狂的快感刺激下，他近乎绝望地想抚摸它，然而天道将他的双手都控制住，无法动弹。  
“我不准你射。”天道剧烈地喘息道，“我不准你在我之前射出来，加贺美。”  
天道飞快地退出，而后更猛更深地进入了加贺美。加贺美失去了理智，在天道的操弄下不管不顾地哭喊着呻吟出来，盖过了淫靡的水声。他不停地喊着天道的名字，求他再快一点，又求他停下来，天道恶劣地在他耳边逼问：“我的技术还不错吗？”  
加贺美闭着眼睛，泪水糊了一脸，红艳肿胀的嘴唇微张，没有回答他。  
“回答我，加贺美。”天道忽然减缓了抽插的速度，再一次逼问他，“加贺美，我的技术有你说的那么差吗？不回答我，我就不让你射了。”  
“没有……没有……你是最棒的……”加贺美哑着嗓子，近乎哭泣地说，“求你了……天道……嗯啊……给我……”  
“My good boy。”天道满足地亲吻着他的脸颊，而后再次加快了速度。他的每一次抽插都到达最深处，加贺美仰起脸，在一波又一波快感中颤抖呜咽，而天道也闭着眼睛深深地喘息着，直到最后一次戳刺，他在加贺美的体内射了出来。  
几乎是与此同时，加贺美颤栗着，前端也断断续续喷射出了白色的液体。  
他四肢的力气像是被完全抽走，无力地靠在身后天道怀里。  
“你被我操射了，加贺美。”在呼吸稳定后，天道笑得特别满足。  
而被他抱着的加贺美连个白眼都没力气给他。

09  
“加贺美，接下来我们去吃饭吗？我有点饿了。”  
“吃吃吃吃个屁！天道·魔鬼·总司给我滚回你的学校里去！”


End file.
